Please Don't Stop the Rain
by Viselle
Summary: Andai kumampu, akan kuhentikan sang waktu agar selamanya kau tetap berada di sisiku.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Please Don't Stop the Rain**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje, sad ending(?).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Andai kumampu, akan kuhentikan sang waktu agar selamanya kau tetap berada di sisiku._

...

" _Temui aku di sini satu jam lagi."_

Sebuah pesan singkat disertai gambar pintu masuk Chappy Land masuk ke ponsel Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki itu menatap ponselnya, terkejut sekaligus senang Ichigo masih mau menemuinya setelah pemuda itu meninggalkannya karena marah di kafe beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin pikiran pemuda itu sudah jernih sekarang dan bisa mendengar penjelasannya.

Rukia menyimpan ponselnya sembari melangkah ke lemari pakaian, memilih sebuah gaun siang berbahan katun- _polyster_ selutut berwarna _peach_ dan balero krem. Ia segera berganti pakaian, memulas _make up_ tipis di wajahnya, lalu beranjak mengambil sepatu dan tas. Lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke Chappy Land. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menyusun kalimat yang akan disampaikan ke Ichigo sewaktu mereka bertemu nanti. Ia ingin pemuda itu mengerti tentang keputusannya.

Rukia tiba sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi ternyata Ichigo tiba lebih dahulu darinya. Pemuda berambut jingga itu melambai begitu melihatnya.

"Ichigo ... Aku—"

"Bicaranya nanti saja."

Sebelum Rukia sempat mengeluarkan bantahan Ichigo meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke taman bermain.

Untuk sesaat Rukia melupakan niatannya untuk bicara, ia menikmati bermain di berbagai wahana dengan Ichigo. Mulai dari halilintar, _roller coaster,_ rumah hantu, sampai _cosplay_ Chappy mereka lakukan. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, mereka bersenang-senang, kadang beradu mulut karena ingin menaiki wahana yang berbeda, mengambil foto di berbagai tempat sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada kencan pertama kita," ujar Ichigo saat mereka beristirahat untuk makan siang.

"Waktu itu kau juga memesan burger dan jus jeruk," sahut Rukia sembari menunjuk makanan yang dipesan Ichigo.

Ichigo menyengir lebar. "Kau ingat rupanya."

"Meski sudah lima tahun, aku masih mengingatnya," ujar Rukia.

"Lima tahun ya?" Ichigo menatapnya cukup lama hingga membuat Rukia membuang muka menghindari mata sewarna madu itu. "Itu bukan waktu yang singkat."

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. Entah mengapa kalimat Ichigo membuatnya sedih. "Ya." Ia menggumam pelan. "Aku tahu pasti akan—"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat agar Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya. "Jangan sekarang. Tunggu sampai kita keluar dari sini baru bicara."

Rukia menatap Ichigo, ada permohonan di mata madu yang balas menatapnya itu. Ia mendesah, mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. "Nanti," ujarnya, yang langsung membuat senyum cerah terbit di wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Ayo cepat habiskan makanmu, setelah ini kita masih harus ke rumah kaca dan naik komedi putar, juga naik perahu ayun."

Mata Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Perahu ayun? Memangnya kau berani? Bukannya terakhir kali kita naik itu kau muntah."

Muka Ichigo memerah karena malu teringat kejadian setengah tahun lalu saat mereka mencoba wahana perahu ayun yang baru di buka di Chappy Land. "Aku tidak akan muntah lagi," sahutnya, diikuti dengusan meremehkan dari Rukia. "Akan kubuktikan," janjinya.

Wahana perahu ayun yang pertama kali mereka naiki setelah makan siang, dan kali ini Ichigo dengan bangganya membuktikan pada Rukia, ia berhasil turun dari wahana itu tanpa mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan menaiki berbagai wahana lagi, singgah di _stand ice cream_ , dan terakhir berhenti di kios yang menjual beragam boneka dan pernak-pernik Chappy.

"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini," ujar Rukia sembari memandangi boneka kelinci di tangannya, menarik-narik telinga merah muda kelinci itu.

"Yah, biasanya gadis berumur 22 tahun memang tidak main boneka lagi," sahut Ichigo yang langsung dibalas Rukia dengan pukulan telak di kepala.

"Sakit!" Ichigo mengaduh tetapi tidak berniat membalas.

Rukia kembali berkeliling toko, mengangkat dan memerhatikan beberapa benda yang menarik minatnya. "Aku sudah punya banyak, tidak boleh beli lagi." Ia bergumam sambil meletakkan kembali sebuah frame foto berbentuk kepala Chappy.

"Yakin?" Ichigo menghampirinya sambil membawa boneka Chappy seukuran anak kecil, dan mengiming-iminginya dengan boneka itu. "Padahal tadinya aku ingin membelikan ini untukmu," ujarnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kukembali—"

"Jangan!" Rukia langsung merebut boneka itu dari tangan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mau yang ini," ujarnya manja. Dan saat ia menatap Ichigo dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya, pemuda itu tak lagi bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pergi ke kasir untuk membayar boneka itu. Akhirnya Rukia keluar dari toko sambil memeluk boneka merah muda itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang dipeluk," Ichigo menggerutu sambil melangkah di sisi Rukia, menatap iri pada si boneka kelinci.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Kau mau?" tanyanya.

Ichigo ikut berhenti dan menjawab dengan wajah sumringah. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja ya," ujar Rukia sembari memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo.

Ichigo menanti dengan penuh harap saat Rukia mengambil satu langkah mendekat, lalu ...

Greb!

Ichigo merasakan kulit lengannya yang tidak tertutup kaos bersentuhan dengan bulu halus, yang terasa sangat empuk saat didekap.

"Nah, sudah kan," ujar Rukia sembari tersenyum licik.

Mata Ichigo menyipit ke arahnya. "Yang ingin kupeluk itu kau, bukan bonekamu." Wajah pemuda itu bertekuk sementara Rukia melangkah meninggalkannya sambil terkikik.

"Hoi, Rukia! Awas kau!"

Ichigo mengejarnya, menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia dengan gerakan cepat. Rukia mencoba memberontak, tetapi tenaganya terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan lengan kuat yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hey, bonekaku!" tegur Rukia saat melihat bonekanya jatuh. Tangan Ichigo yang tadinya memegang boneka itu kini berpindah mendekap pundak Rukia. Mengunci geraknya hingga tak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Ichigo?" Rukia hendak memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo, tetapi pelukan erat pemuda itu menghalanginya.

"Sebentar saja ..." Suara Ichigo mengalun pelan. "Biarkan seperti ini ... sebentar lagi ..."

Rukia diam, tak lagi memberontak. Kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat, menggenggam erat lengan Ichigo. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Ichigo yang memacu di punggungnya, juga embusan napas pemuda itu di rambutnya. Bukan hanya sebentar, ia ingin selamanya berada dalam dekapan hangat itu.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" Bisikan itu begitu pelan, Rukia hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ichigo, aku ..."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo melepas pelukannya, memungut kembali boneka yang ia jatuhkan. "Untunglah tidak kotor," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan kembali boneka itu pada Rukia.

"Ichigo ..."

"Satu wahana lagi, Rukia." Ichigo berkata sambil menunjuk biang lala. "Yang terakhir," ia menambahkan.

Rukia memandang biang lala itu. Lima tahun lalu kincir besar setinggi 30 meter itu juga menjadi wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki. Di tempat itu pula Ichigo menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kisah mereka dimulai di sana. Biang lala itu menyimpan kenangan manis mereka, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Rukia mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo.

Senja mulai turun saat mereka berada di dalam kabin biang lala. Sinar matahari perlahan-lahan memudar, menggurat warna jingga yang menggelap gelap di ufuk barat.

"Aku akan merindukan ini." Rukia menggumam sembari menyandarkan dahinya di jendela kaca.

"Datang saja lagi," ujar Ichigo. Pemuda itu ikut membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Rukia melirik Ichigo. Merekam sosok pemuda itu dalam ingatannya, mematrinya agar tak pernah ia lupakan. "Tanpamu tidak akan sama." Ia berkata.

Tak ada tanggapan. Pemuda di depannya seolah tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, padahal sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kita masih bisa ke sini lagi jika kau mau." Ichigo berbicara setelah jeda yang panjang. Kalimat itu sebuah tantangan bagi Rukia. Untuk menguji apakah ia berani mengubah keputusannya.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa." Rukia menjawab tantangan tersirat Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus. "Kau bisa, hanya saja kau tak mau."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan para tetua," ujar Rukia. "Dan _nii-sama_ ... aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

Hening kembali menemani mereka setelah kata-kata Rukia, dan kabin mereka kini bergerak turun. Waktu lima belas menit yang mereka miliki kini hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi.

"Akan turun hujan." Ichigo berujar pelan mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

Rukia mengangkat matanya ke langit yang semakin kehilangan warnanya. Awan hujan terlihat menggantung di langit senja, semakin menebal kian menitnya. "Kuharap tidak turun hujan," ujarnya.

"Aku berharap sebaliknya." Ichigo menyahut tepat saat kabin mereka berhenti bergerak, dan pintu terbuka. Rukia turun lebih dulu tanpa membawa boneka pemberian Ichigo. Di belakangnya Ichigo turun dengan gerak malas-malasan beserta boneka di tangannya, terlihat begitu enggan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah saatnya pulang," ujar Rukia mengingatkan saat dilihatnya Ichigo tak kunjung beranjak.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin pulang?" Ichigo bertanya. "Apa kau begitu tidak sabar untuk meninggalkanku?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar menghadap Ichigo. Matanya menatap sedih pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia menggigit bibir saat tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

" _Perhatian bagi semua pengunjung. Chappy Land akan di tutup lima belas menit lagi, harap segera menuju pintu keluar."_

"Kau benar, sudah saatnya pulang," ujar Ichigo sembari menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Rukia mengekor di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, masing-masing bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri. Bahkan mereka masih membisu setelah melewati pintu keluar.

"Kau naik bus atau dijemput?" Akhirnya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Naik bus," jawab Rukia.

Tanpa banyak kata mereka melangkah menuju halte bus. Namun sesampainya di halte Rukia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, tidak ingin begitu cepat menyudahi kebersamaan mereka.

"Kupikir lebih baik naik kereta saja."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, dan mengawal langkah Rukia menuju stasiun kereta.

"Bonekanya biar aku yang bawa," ujar Rukia sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bonekanya dari tangan Ichigo.

"Aku saja."

Rukia tidak membantah, ia hanya sesekali melirik Ichigo yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan ia tidak memedulikan saat ada orang menertawakan dirinya karena menenteng sebuah boneka besar di tangan. Begitulah Ichigo, dia tidak memedulikan pendapat orang lain tentangnya, yang selalu dipedulikan pemuda itu adalah bagaimana cara membahagiakan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ichigo ... meski dia pemberang dan terkadang terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik, dan sangat manis. Itulah yang menyebabkan Rukia menyukainya, mencintai pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun ternyata cinta saja tidak cukup menjadi alasan kebersaman mereka. Ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan ikatan itu harus terlepas dan mereka harus berpisah.

"Hujan."

Rukia merasakan tangannya ditarik dan ia terpaksa berlari mengikuti Ichigo.

Gerimis seketika berubah menjadi hujan deras. Mereka beruntung belum basah kuyup ketika akhirnya menemukan tempat berteduh di emperan toko yang sudah tutup.

"Sepertinya akan lama," ujar Rukia sembari memandangi hujan.

"Apanya?"

"Hujan."

"Hum." Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

"Kau jadi pendiam," kata Rukia.

"Memangnya aku bisa bilang apa?" sahut Ichigo tanpa semangat. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Rukia. "Apa ada kata-kataku yang bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Jangan katakan apa pun," ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya." Rukia menunduk dalam, hampir menangis.

"Jadi kita akan membiarkan hubungan lima tahun berakhir seperti ini," ujar Ichigo. "Hanya karena keluargamu menginginkan kau menikah dengan orang lain, kita harus mengorbankan ikatan yang kita miliki. Adilkah?"

"Ichigo ... kumohon ..."

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding bata, matanya terpejam erat. "Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

"Aku yakin kau bisa," ujar Rukia.

Mata Ichigo terbuka dan ia menoleh ke Rukia. "Seperti kau?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, tetapi tidak akan melupakanmu," Rukia menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan Ichigo. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi keluarga. Kumohon mengertilah."

Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu mendesah. "Aku mencoba mengerti tapi tak bisa. Semakin aku mencoba memahami, semakin aku menyalahkanmu. Tidakkah berjuang untuk kita, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Kau boleh menyalahkanku, karena kenyataannya memang aku yang bersalah. Aku tidak mampu berjuang untuk kita. Terlalu takut sebab banyak yang dikorbankan jika melakukan itu. Keluarga Kuchiki, _nii-sama_ ... Perjodohan ini sudah diatur sejak dulu. Jika aku menolak, aku tidak akan dianggap sebagai bagian keluarga Kuchiki lagi." Matanya merefleksikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Andai bisa tentunya ia akan menolak menjadi mempelai Uryuu Ishida.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya erat. "Dan kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga Kurosaki. Menikahlah denganku, kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Terkadang cinta saja tidak cukup, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin _nii-sama_ juga menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatanku. Aku melakukan ini demi _nii-sama._ "

"Kalau Byakuya memang menyayangimu dia—"

"Tak peduli seberapa dingin sikap _nii-sama_ padaku. Aku tahu diamenyayangiku, Ichigo. Dan tidak pernah meragukannya sedikit pun," tukas Rukia. " _Nii-sama_ membesarkanku, melindungiku selama ini, dan sekarang giliranku membalas semua yang dia berikan."

Jika saja hanya dirinya yang akan dibuang dari keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia tidak akan peduli. Tetapi Byakuya, kakaknya, orang yang sudah membesarkannya semenjak orang tua meninggal dua puluh tahun silam, juga akan menjadi korban. Byakuya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa nama Kuchiki. Kuchiki adalah hidup Byakuya, segalanya bagi kakaknya.

"Mungkin aku harus menculikmu di hari penikahanmu nanti."

Rukia memandang mata Ichigo. Kata-kata pria itu bukanlah bualan. Ichigo adalah tipe yang nekad, dia bisa saja melakukan apa yang dikatakannya jika mendapat dukungan.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Kalau pun kau menculikku, aku akan melarikan diri dan tetap menikah dengan Ishida," kata Rukia lugas.

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya. Begitulah kau, lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding diri sendiri. Tetapi justru itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kuharap Ishida bisa membahagiakanmu."

Rukia memeluk Ichigo. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sebagai balasan atas kerelaan hati Ichigo melepasnya.

Ichigo membalas pelukannya. "Kuharap hujan ini tidak akan pernah reda," ia berkata, "Agar aku bisa memelukmu selamanya."

Rukia menangis. Pada akhirnya air matanya tak kuasa lagi ia tahan. Ia tersedu di pelukan Ichigo. Merengkuh hangat yang tak akan pernah bisa ia rasakan lagi setelah ini. Menyimpan dalam kenangan bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintainya, hingga rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu._

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
